Near, seu inutil!
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Near ficou doente, Mello ficou preocupado, Mello invade o quarto de Near e diz coisas que não queria dizer, o que vai acontecer? xD


Atenção: Death Note não é meu, mas poderia ser se eu tivesse dinheiro o/ 

Esse capitulo é fofo, leve, e se passa mais ou menos quando Near e Mello tem em torno de 1314 anos xD

E eu gosto muito dele assim mesmo o/

XD Unico casal yaoi de death note que tem o meu respeito

O Tá, vamos ao fic... e o Near não é inutil.. é fofo ç.ç 

_**"Near, seu inutil.."**_

"Está atrazado" pensava Mello ao andar de um lado para o outro enquanto mordia sua barra de chocolate, aonde Near teria se metido? Como uma tradição, duas vezes por mês Near e Mello competiam de alguma forma, claro, ideia do Mello, nos ultimos dois jogos que eles fizeram Mello perdeu de forma vergonhosa, mas como tambem vencer em um jogo de estrategia daquele garotinho chato e calmo que pensava mil vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa?! "Idiota, se não aparecer aqui em 5 minutos vou ir no seu quarto te dar o soco mais forte que você recebera em toda a sua vida!!", Mello não se acalmava, estava esperando no jardim a quase 15 minutos, o normal seria ele chegar 30 minutos atrazado deixando Near esperando, uma tentativa de irrita-lo nula que já tinha virado costume, mas isso fazia Near estar 45 minutos atrazado e Mello não suportava a ideia de ser a pessoa deixada esperando, Mello se levantou bruscamente, e saiu correndo deixando sua barra de chocolate para trás.

Mello entrou na mansão correndo, tinha que se vingar pela terrivel humilhação que tinha sofrido de ter sido deixado esperando, parou na porta do quarto de Near e de um chute forte nela fazendo o barulho dela bater atingir toda a casa.

- Near, como ousa me dei.. o que houve? - Mello parou sem saber o que acontecia, três homens estavam em volta da cama de Near, incluindo o responsavel pelo orfanato, e Near estava deitado nela parecendo que estava dormindo

- Mello, por favor, vá brincar lá fora! - disse o responsavel do orfanato o guiando para fora do quarto

- Espere, o que houve com o Near? O que vocês estão fazendo com ele?! - disse Mello com toda a força tentando entrar no quarto novamente mas sendo segurado

- Mello, não faça bagunça, Near não pode brincar com você agora, agora fique lá fora por favor! -

- Mello.. - disse a voz fraca de Near abrindo os olhos tentando se levantar da cama

- Near, o que está acontecendo? Por que não foi no nosso desafio?? - perguntou nervoso empurrando o responsavel do orfanato e entrando no quarto novamente

- Sinto muito, eu não.. - Antes que Near pudesse concluir um homem olhou para Mello e começou a falar o interrompendo

- Mello, certo? O Near está meio doentinho e por isso não pode brincar hoje, melhor não fazer bagunça, ele precisa descançar! - disse ele empurrando Mello até a porta

- Doente?! Mas o que ele tem? Near não fica doente! Ele é perfeito, bom demais, otimo e como dizem vaso ruim não quebra para ser capaz de ficar doente! - disse Mello meio ironico

- Mas ele está, então saia do quarto por favor! - disse o homem

- Near, seu perdedor, faltando um duelo por alguma coisa qualquer!! Você é mesmo um idiota!! Ficando doentinho como desculpa para não perder, né? Mas quer saber, vencer ou perder um duelo jamais vai mudar o fato de que você é um perdedor, idiota, ridiculo e que alguem jamais vai se importar com você ou querer você como amigo realmente! Tudo porque você não passa de um fraco!!!! - disse Mello antes de ser quase que jogado a força para fora do quarto, ele estava com tanta raiva, como pudera ser tão distratado por causa de Near, era sempre o Near, se ele ficava doente todos tinham que parar sua vida por causa dele, se ele queria algo todos sempre faziam por Near, tudo porque o Near era o escolhido para substituir "L", Near aqui, Near ali, no final o Near não era mais que um objeto, e por mais que se achasse importante, especial, no final ele era só um objeto necessario, ele jamais seria melhor que "L" e as pessoas jamais iriam simplismente o querer por perto.

Mello resolveu sair andando até a cozinha para buscar uma barra de chocolate e esperaria até que aqueles homens saissem do quarto para poder dar uma boa surra no Near. Horas e horas se passaram e quando Mello se deu conta já eram quase 9 da noite e aqueles homens ainda não tinham ido embora, até que Mello viu a luz do corredor se acender e os dois homens sairem junto com o responsavel do orfanato sairem do quarto enquanto conversavam

- Então se ele tomar os remedios e descançar por duas semanas estara recuperado? - falou o responsavel

- Sim, mas evitem que outras das crianças se aproximem, ele precisa de total descanço e lhe fara mal tambem se pegar qualquer tipo de virus, uma criança com uma resistencia tão fraca é realmente um caso especial - disse um dos homens

- Certo, tomarei todas as providencias, por favor, eu os acompanho até a porta -

- Obrigado - respondeu os dois homens juntos e se foram

Mello não entendeu muito bem que tipo de doença o Near tinha contraido, mas resolveu ir até o quarto de Near, após girar a maçaneta percebeu que a porta estava trancada "Mas que tipo de loucos são de trancar a porta? E se tivesse um incendio? Como ele iria sair? Ei, essa é uma otima ideia para se livrar definitivamente do Near.. não, ai eu seria pego, droga, preciso dar um jeito de entrar lá!", Mello teve uma ideia absurda, entrar pela janela, na qual estava localizada no 4º andar da casa, ele abriu uma das janelas do corredor e foi lentamente andando pela claraboia, era um tanto dificil encherga-la no escuro e o vento forte e o frio da noite não ajudavam em nada, mas não iria desistir, precisava chegar até o quarto de Near, tinha que se vingar por aquela humilhação.

Mello sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva cairem, "Otimo, chuva bem agora" e ao olhar para baixo viu um carro saindo, deveria ser dos homens que estavam no quarto de Near mais cedo, Mello conseguiu chegar na janela de Near e viu que ela estava fechada, simplismente começou a bater com força na janela para que Near acordasse e abrisse, ou que a janela quebrasse, o que viesse primeiro. Near ao escutar o som se levantou com dificuldade e abriu a janela, porem nesse movimento quase fez com que Mello caisse

- Idiota!! Mais cuidado!!! - falou Mello se segurando nervoso na janela

- Você não deveria ficar na frente de uma janela que abri para fora.. - comentou Near

- Eu não lhe perguntei nada, deixa eu entrar!! - disse pulando para dentro do quarto

- O que faz aqui, Mello? - perguntou Near fechando a janela e se sentando no chão

- Idiota, é claro que eu vim me vingar por você ter me deixado esperando no duelo!! - disse puxando um lençou e se secando

- Então você venceu por W.O. - comentou Near

- E desde quando você acha que eu quero esse tipo de vitoria? - falou Mello mais nervoso ainda

- É que uma vez você me trancou no banheiro na hora do duelo.. pensei que você mesmo sempre falasse "uma vitoria é sempre uma vitoria"

- O que você quer heim!? - disse Mello jogando o lençou molhado no Near

- Eu vou me deitar - disse Near se levantando e indo em direção a cama

- Espera ai!! Eu ainda não acabei com você!! - disse Mello puxando o braço de Near com força o fazendo cair em cima dele - Ai, seu idiota! Nem sabe como cair, é? - disse meio dolorido ao ver Near caido em cima dele - Não vai se levantar não? Oh, lerdo! - Mello ao olhar com atenção viu Near parecendo estar com dificuldade de respirar sem conseguir se levantar - Ei, você tá bem? - perguntou Mello

- Es.. estou.. - disse Near tentando regularizar a sua respiração olhando para Mello

Mello agora que não conseguia se mecher, Near estava caido sobre ele, olhando nos seus olhos, parecendo tão vulneravel.. tão fragil... "Espera?! No que eu estou pensando?! Por que meu coração esta batendo mais rapido? Por que estou sentindo o meu rosto mais quente? Por que ele fica me olhando assim? Mas que idiota, é um encomodo mesmo!!! Não.. não se levante ainda...Que?!?! Mas o que é isso que eu estou pensando.." Near se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Mello respirando de forma um pouco mais calma

- Mello, tudo bem? - perguntou Near o olhando, Mello realmente parecia confuso

- Mas é claro que sim seu besta!! Droga, você não pode ficar caindo assim nas pessoas, agora vou ter que tomar um bom banho para me livrar dessa sua sujeira!! Você é mesmo repugnante! - disse Mello nervoso tentando fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rapido e parecer o mais normal possivel

- Você me acha repugnante? - perguntou Near começando a enrolar seu cabelo olhando para Mello

- É claro que sim, quem não te acharia? Afinal, você é tão estranho!!

- É, esta certo.. - disse Near olhando para o chão dando um leve sorriso

- Vai dizer que não sabia que era assim? - disse Mello num tom de brincadeira

- Não, eu já sabia, eu não sou alguem de verdade, só existo para ser o substituto do "L", mas ninguem espera que eu chegue realmente ao nivel dele.. no final, eu sou só mais um ser humano repugnante..

- Ei, você está falando realmente serio sobre isso? - disse Mello meio assustado se sentando e se aproximando de Near tentando ver o seu rosto

- Claro, afinal, até mesmo você concorda com isso - disse Near levantando o rosto ainda mantendo o sorriso - Eu sou realmente inutil, repugnante, asqueroso, idiota, sou exatamente tudo o que o Mello diz

- Near, o que houve? - perguntou Mello de forma calma e gentil

- Eu não consegui.. - disse ainda sorrindo

- Near... você..? - foi instantanio, Mello nem pensou, puxou Near para perto e o abraçou, no mesmo momento o sorriso de Near desapareceu do seu rosto e o empurrou com força, Mello não sabia o que tinha acontecido direito e olhou meio sem jeito para o Near - Near, é que..

- Se você me tocar vai ficar mais sujo.. - disse Near se afastando mais um pouco

- Eu não vou.. - disse Mello um pouco aliviado ao perceber que Near não tinha percebido seus sentimentos

- Mas você mesmo disse... - falou Near olhando para baixo

- Você é idiota ou o que?! Leva a serio tudo o que as pessoas dizem? - disse Mello passando a mão no cabelo, estava aliviado mas ainda assim continuava preocupado com Near

- Eu ouvi eles falarem "Pensei que fosse uma doença mais seria, que alivio, não podemos perder o unico capaz de substituir o "L" no momento, precisamos cuidar bem dele até que outro com as mesmas habilidades apareçam", no final, eu não sou nada além do substituto do "L", como você sempre diz Mello -

- Idiota! Você é o Near, o cara que sempre me tira do serio, que sempre me venci, que sempre me irrita, e que é um tapado ao nunca perceber pq eu sempre faço de tudo para chamar a sua atenção!! - falou Mello ficando nervoso

- Mello.. pensei que só me odiasse... - disse Near meio surpreso com a atitude do Mello

- E te odeio, odeio tambem muito mais quando você fica me olhando assim, como está me olhando agora!! - disse Mello se levantando meio sem jeito

- Me desculpe.. - disse Near sem entender muito bem desviando o olhar

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não quero que você olhe para mim, pode olhar!! - disse ficando mais nervoso ainda

- E ai? O que você tem afinal? - perguntou Mello tentando mudar de assunto

- É só um virus, porem o meu corpo ficou muito fragil e é melhor eu não me expor a mais nenhum microoganismo segundo os medicos - disse Near se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado, no final, Mello poderia até ser chamado de amigo

- Certo, então vamos fazer agora o nosso duelo! - disse Mello se sentando - Como previsto, você escolhe o tema!

- É.. pode ser verdade ou desafio..? - perguntou Near meio inseguro, seria a chance perfeita para perguntar a Mello se ele lhe considerava um amigo

- Mas que tipo de jogo idiota é esse? Isso não vale para o duelo!! - disse Mello nervoso, se bem que o jogo poderia lhe ser conveniente

- Tá.. então o que sugere? - perguntou Near enrolando o cabelo novamente

- Você já escolheu, que seja verdade ou desafio então! - disse Mello procurando alguma coisa que pudesse girar - Isso serve - disse pegando uma peça de um dos bonecos que Near montava - Eu giro primeiro, afinal você escolheu o tema do jogo!

- Tá.. - disse Near olhando para a peça, Mello girou e caiu para o Near perguntar a ele

- Merda! Vai logo! - disse esperando alguma pergunta ridicula do Near

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade

- Mello, o que você realmente pensa em relação a mim? - perguntou

- QUE?!!?! - exclamou Mello nervoso

- Não é assim que se faz as perguntas? Eu não sei afinal nunca joguei esse jogo.. - cometou Near olhando para o Mello

- É, tá errado, vamos desistir desse jogo! - disse Mello se acalmando

- Mello, mas você pode me dizer o que realmente pensa em relação a mim? - perguntou Near

- Você quer realmente saber algo assim!? Seu estranho! - falou Mello jogando a peça do brinquedo longe e se sentando na cama do Near

- Vai me dizer? - perguntou Near ainda enrolando o cabelo

- ... - Mello não era capaz de responder

- Tudo bem.. - disse Near se levantando

- Vem cá! - fez sinal Mello sentado na cama

- O que foi? - disse Near se aproximando

- Eu.. - Mello puxou Near com força para a cama - Só.. - em um movimento brusco o obrigou a se deitar - Vou.. - e ficou sobre ele - Dizer.. - aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Near - Quando eu.. - começou a aproximar os labios dos labios de Near, porem o desviou tocando o seu rosto e mais uma vez indo em direção ao ouvido - Te derrotar..

- Mello.. - Near estava se sentindo constrangido, então era isso o que o Mello sentia por ele todo esse tempo? Era algo assim? Não parecia ser tipico do Mello

- Só vou ter coragem de dizer, quando eu for bom o bastante para te vencer... - disse Mello se mantendo parado

- Então eu vou esperar.. - disse Near calmamente - Mas não vou perder facilmente..

- Eu não pedi isso.. - disse Mello ainda se mantendo parado

E enquanto estavam lá, na cama, se mantendo parados, os trovões e a chuva lá fora se tornam mais fortes, o vento se tornava mais frio, e por mais que em breve pudesse começar a nevar dentro daquele quarto parecia que tudo estava quente. Já que naquele quarto eram guardadas palavras que nunca seriam ditas e sentimentos que nunca seriam revelados fora dele, não até que ocorresse uma derrota que nunca ocorreria.. e uma chance dos sentimentos serem revelados que nunca apareceria.. somente uma ponta de um romance que só existiria naquela noite, dentro daquele quarto..

_Fim _

Yo o/ 

Se eu ver boas criticas seria bem capaz de escrever uma lemon como continuação, mas se preferirem que não deixo finalizado assim, meio em aberto pq ficou mais cute xDDD

Ah, a personalidade do Near não ficou muito fiel a original pq eu quis passar a impressão que ele estava assim pq estava doente, se houver continuação, e no caso ocorrer lemon nela vou mostrar que depois disso tudo o relacionamento deles voltaram ao que era antes e as personalidades tambem ;D

Mas ainda assim até que gostei da historia o.o7


End file.
